Dreams do come true
by Ms.Pennywise
Summary: 14 year old ashlee, just got her letter to hogwarts, see her adventures as she discovers secrets, and things about her self she never knew.
1. Chapter 1: The letter

The letter came on my 14th birthday. I woke up and saw it, sitting perfectly on the kitchen table. My mom sitting beside it. When she heard me she looked up and smiled.

"It's here, but its 3 years late." She said standing up and giving me the letter.

I help the brown envelope in my hands, and felt the wax holding it together on the back. I read the front,

**Ashlee Kiore**

**8976 Maple Drive N.W.**

**G5 9H7**

**Glasgow, Scotland.**

I turned it over, and peeled the wax off the paper. I opened the letter, and read it to my self.

**Dear Ms. Kiore.**

**Sorry that the letter took so long to get to you. But we were having some trouble with the ministry and some of our students. It was in your best interest that we did not let you come for the first three years, and let your mother teach you instead. We would love if you would join us this year, and for the next years until you graduate. You will have to get sorted into a house with the first years, but I'm sure your new house mates will welcome you with open arms. We have been watching you as your mother taught you, and know that you will be one of our best students.**

**See you in a few weeks.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

I set the letter down, and looked at my mom. She was still smiling.

"What?" I said, flicking a piece of bread onto the floor where our dog went after it.

"Your going to Hogwarts" She beamed "and so am I, I'm going to be one of the new school nurses"

"Oh, joy"

"Come on, cheer up Ash its going to be a great year. You'll make lots of new friends, and you could even go out for the quidditch team. You're an awesome keeper; I've never seen anyone better than you."

"Hmmmm, thanks mom" I sighed, walking back up the stairs to my room. Our dog followed behind me. I closed the door, and Lucy look up at me.

"Do you think I should go?" I asked her, she looked at me, and tilted her head. "Hm, I know. It is weird. Why didn't they give me the letter when I was 11? Why wait till I'm 14."

I flopped down on my bed and looked up at my roof. There was a picture of the Dutch quiddatch team hanging on my ceiling. Viktor Krum the main focus image. Lucy jumped up onto my bed and started licking my face.

"Lie down" I mumbled, she obeyed and rested her head on my stomach. I drifted into a deep sleep.

My dream was vivid, there was a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair with piercing teal eyes, and the girl had reddish brown curly hair. The boy held his hand out to me, I took it without thinking, and he pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine, he weaved his fingers through mine and we walked down the corridor. We met another boy at the end, his hair was bright red, and his robe was tattered. He kissed the girl we were walking with. All four of us continued to walk, no one talking. The black haired boy turned to me, smiled and kissed me again. Lovingly, passionately. He whispered I love you into my ear, I smiled and reached up to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2: Hagrid

I was awoken by the deep pounding of our front door. Lucy was barking loudly at my door trying to get out, I stood up and walked groggily towards the sound. My mother was gone, her shift at the diner just beginning. I walked slowly down the stairs, the pounding continued.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, pushing Lucy out of the way with my foot as I opened the door.

I was shock at the man I saw standing there, only his torso was showing.

"Uhm" I paused. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ashlee" his voice boomed "I'm Hagrid the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts" He stuck his hand out, I shook it. "I'm here to help you get ready for your first year at Hogwarts."

"Uh… Ok, let me just go, uhm get some things. Uhm" I paused and looked at him "Uh, come in. I will be right back."

He ducked down and stepped in side, Lucy shook and ran back upstairs to my room, I walked into the kitchen, looked around for the phone, I saw a note in my mothers hand writing, along with a key. I picked the key up and read the note.

_**My Dear Ashlee.**_

_**A man named Hagrid will be stopping by to take you to Hogwarts. Take Lucy with you, your allowed to have one pet with you. Here is the key for your volt at Gringotts, you should find what ever you need there.**_

_**I love you. Don't forget to write me.**_

_**Mom. **_

I set the letter down and put the key in my pocket, I grabbed Lucy's bag and called her, she came running and I picked her up, and walked towards the giant standing in my door way.

"You ready?" he asked opening the door.

"Yeah, I guess" I turned around and said goodbye to everything I have ever known in my head. I walked out of my house and shut the door.

We arrived at a pub in the middle of the London downtown area.

"Hargird, am I aloud in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, all witches and wizards are aloud in this pub." He smiled at opened the door for me. I looked up and smile and thanked him.

The room smelt like alcohol and body odour.

"Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume?" The man at the bar asked.

"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business, taking Ashlee here to get her school supplies."

"Bless my soul, its Ashlee Kiore" the whole room fell silent, and looked at me. I felt like an animal in a zoo. There was whispering, and gawks.

"Come on Ashlee, lots of stuff to do" Hagrid took me and shuffled me into a closet. As we walked people grabbed my hand, and told me it was nice to meet me, and that I'm a gorgeous young woman.

"Hagrid, why was everyone so welcoming?" I asked when we were out of ear rang for everyone.

"We'll Ashlee, your one of the most famous witches of this century. Your father, well your father was the reason why the ministry didn't want you going to Hogwarts on your 11th birthday."

"Why, what did he do?" I asked.

"Well he. He begged the ministry not to let you go, he fought for 2 years to get them to not let you. He didn't want you to know about all the bad things that could've happened those first 3 years at Hogwarts. There were horrible things going on, horrible. Death and murder, he lost the battle to let you stay this year, he was killed by one of the death eaters, and when he didn't come to the meeting this year, they sent you the letter."

I looked at him in awe. My father has been alive all my life… and never wanted to see me, my mother told me he died, but in reality he was just trying to save my life. Now he was dead, and I might not be safe at Hogwarts anymore.

"Well, lets go" Hagrid said, he took his umbrella and taped a pattern onto the brick wall that was in front of us. The wall shifted and changed until it was a doorway into an ally. I looked at Hag rid and he mentioned me in, I took a step forward and suddenly I knew I wasn't in London anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagonally

The ally was full of people, lots of first years buying there things for Hogwarts. I took out my list, Lucy shuffled in the bag.

"Calm down" I said softly as I put my hand into the top, she pushed her head into my hand, and I pet her head. "Hagrid, how are we supposed to pay for all these things?" I asked, moving back and forth between the people.

"That key in your pocket will do what ever you need it to do. Come on, follow me."

We walked into a big building, there where goblins walking around, and some wizards following them into carts that would take them some where.

"How may I help you?" the old goblin looked down from his desk.

"Young Ashlee here would like to make a withdrawal" Hagrid said with a smile.

"Does she have her key?" He asked standing up and looking down on me.

"Yes, I do." I answered, reaching into my pocket.

"Ok, come on lets go" He stood up and we followed him in to one of the carts, it started to move and we went into tunnels, down, up and around. We came to a stop.

"Vault 313" He grabbed the lamp from the cart and stepped out, Hagrid and I followed. He handed Hagrid the lamp. "Key please" he asked and I passed him the key, he stuck it into the lock and unlocked it.

The door opened slowly, and a shine came from inside the room. I looked in and saw piles and piles of coins.

"Hagrid, is this all mine?" I asked picking some up and feeling it in my hands.

"Yes Ashlee, your dad left most of this, your mom gave the rest." I grabbed some money and we left. "That's should last you for the year. It will defiantly buy you the best of everything in diagon ally." Hagrid got into the cart and I followed. We thanked the man that helped us and stepped back into the ally.

"Ok, so the first thing you need is a wand." We walked to a store. "Oliveanders, the best place in the wizard world to get your wand. You go in; I need to go buy something for one of the professors." He smiled and I stepped in.

The room was full of boxes, and junk.

"Hello?" I questioned stepping around boxes. A ladder slid to where I could see, and a man looked down.

"Ahh, Miss Ashlee. I was wondering when I would see you. A little late for a witch your age to be coming in for a wand." The man said climbing down the ladder and sticking his hand out, I shook it, like I always do.

"Yeah, the ministry had some problems getting the letter to me." I joked. "I'm looking for a wand" I smiled

"Well you've come to the right place." He reached up and grabbed a box from the shelf, "Here try this one" he said handing me the wand. I took it. "Well give it a wave!" I did, and the ladder shot to the back of the store. "Well, that's defiantly not the one for you."

He walked up and down the isle, and stop at one spot. He looked at the box in his hand, he whispered to him self, and handed me the wand. I grabbed the wand, and it felt right, wind grasped my face and I looked at the wand.

"Curious" he said "Very curious"

"I'm sorry but what's curious?" I asked laying money on the counter to pay for it.

"Well, the phoenix feather that is in your wand, gave only two other feathers. One of them went to one other boy that goes to your school; the other gave you that scar."

I looked at my shoulder and pulled my shirt down slightly, revealing the thunderbolt scar I have had since I was a baby.

"Thanks." I said quietly and I turned around just as Hagrid started to knock on the window. He was holding a broom.

"Happy birthday Ashlee" he smiled. I smiled back.

"I have everything I need now Hagrid." I said looking at the cart I was pushing. Everything I needed was pack neatly in a suitcase I bought with my initials AK on it. Lucy was sitting nicely in the top of the cart looking around and smelling the air.

"Alright then young lady, it's time to get you to the train. Don't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts." We walked to the train station, everyone stayed at Hagrid, I was used to the staring, and I was made fun of because of my looks. All the other girls where jealous that I was to pretty to be a regular girl.

"Alright now, he's your ticket. I will see you when you get there. Play nice with the other kids." His laugh boomed around the train station. I looked at the ticket it read. _**Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts express. **_

"Hagrid, is there even a…" I looked up and he was gone. I walked down the platform to 9 and 10. I looked around, trying to see if anyone could help me. I stopped and put my hands in my pocket, I felt something in there. I took it out it was a piece of paper. It told me to run straight into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I thought to my self. I must be crazy, but I lined my self up right in the middle and took a running start. I closed my eye expecting to hit the wall, but what happened surprised me even more, I went straight into and past the wall, onto a different platform 9 ¾ it said. I smiled and walked towards the train and one of the men stopped me and took my luggage.

"Thanks" I took Lucy and stepped into on of the carts, I was one of the first ones there and I picked and empty room, I sat down on the bench and took Lucy out of her bag.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, she wagged her tail and put her paw on my leg. "Yeah, me too" I lied. I took a deep breath and waited for the train to move.


End file.
